The new girl
by zomg sara much
Summary: in: new girl out: massie massie has seemed to have lost everything from the pc to her alpha spot wats she supposed to do now
1. summary

The New Girl

The New Girl

Massie Block- Boy fast is over in love with Dempsey in till some new girl comes along and steals him and possibly the rest of the pretty committee

Alicia Rivera- Single and lovin it doesn't even care that Dyl stole her bf but she cant stand Massie anymore is so for a new alpha but who should it be but a new girl who's even prettier than her and Massie combined

Kristen Gregory- Right away ditched Massie for the new girl she's 10xs way nicer and now that's she rich from her dad's new job as an architect for the houses of celebrities and even snagged a blonde hair boy

Dylan Marvil- Lost 5 pounds and is now a size 2 and happier than ever and has stole josh away from Alicia, but Alicia could care less

Claire Lyons- Hates Cam almost as much as Massie is going out with Plovert in the new clique and life couldn't get any better

Austin Tinsley – was just a regular clique member at her old school in Boston but a lot has changed after she meets Massie for the first time she knows she could win a clique war against her any time all she needs is the right girls and those just so happen to be TPC.

First fanfic review plz


	2. Plotting

Wechester Mall

Wechester Mall

Betsey Johnson

September 14th

12:03 P.M.

Dylan, Kristin, and Alicia our at the mall Claire has a dentist appointment and Massie is on a date with Dempsey at the movies

"Hey" Alicia said "have you guy noticed that massie has been acting really strange ever since she started dating Dempsey"

"Yeah shes been a lot more mean and bossy plus her fashion sense has gone down the drain she's been wearing a lot of Nordstrom rack lately" stated Dylan

"I wouldn't even do that when I didn't have money" Kristin added

"She's becoming and total lbr lately and I think its from hanging out with Dempsey" said Dylan

"We need to find a new alpha" responded Kristin

_Dylan and Kristin look at Alicia_

"I'm done with trying to be alpha whenever I try I fail desperately" Alicia shouted

"So we need a new girl but who?" Dylan question

"Idk but we need to find one fast before Massie's lbr'ness gets contagious"said Kristin

_Just then Alicia's phone rang it was Massie_

"_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California"_

"Yellow" Massie screamed so loud the whole store heard it

"Hey Mass what's up" Alicia replied

"Are you guys still at the mall? I wanted to go to Macys before it closed" Massie said

"Oh no we are actually leaving right now" Alicia lied

"Really that sucks" Massie said as if she wanted to cry

"Well I got to go buh-bye" Alicia said and quickly hung up her phone

"Ewww could that girl get any worse" Kristin shrieked

"I don't want to know, but I have a feeling she coming to the mall so I say we leave" said Dylan

"I'll call Jenson and have him come pick us up now. Do you guys want to just come to my house" Kristin asked as she pulled out her new limited addition Juicy Couture Side Kick V3

"Sure we can plan on who we want to be the new alpha" Alicia quickly added

.

Gregory Estate

September 14th

Kristin's Room

2:30 P.M.

"So I think a decent alpha could be Allie Rose Singer" stated Dylan

"That's the only person I could think of" said Kristin

"She's not good enough"

_just then Kristin's phone started to ring it was claire _

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive _

"Hey Claire" said Kristin

"Hey Kris listen im sick of massie shes been like freaking me out we need a new alpha and now" Claire yelled

"We were just talking 'bout that actually" Kristin said in response

"Really who's we" Claire questioned

"Me, Leesh, and Dly" said Kristin

"Ok so when should we plan" Claire asked

"Tomorrow, my house, at around one" Kristin stated

**Wow first fanfic plz review tell me if its good I need to know before I update**


	3. truth or date

Gregory Estate

Gregory Estate

September 15

Kristin's Room

1:07

"Ok so who's a good alpha" Claire stated

"We went through this yesterday we don't know" Dylan said shouted

"How are we going to dump Massie then" Claire asked

"Idk but play it cool to we find a new alpha" Alicia added

"Ok well I have to get to soccer practice before coach kills me" said Kristin "do you guys need rides home"

"No, I'll just call Thompson" Dylan added

"Well I got to go bye" Kristin said

.

Bocd Fields

September 15

Soccer Field

3:oo

"Hey Kris what's up" Derrick said

"Nothin much you" Kristin added

"Nothing but me and some of the guys are going to my house after practice I was wondering if you wanted to come" Derrick asked

"Sure why not" Kristin answered " But we better start paying attention before coach kills us"

. 

Derricks House

September 15

Basement

4:30

"Hey guys lets play truth or dare" Josh said

"Sure" the rest responded

"ok so I'll go first" Josh stated " Derrick truth or dare"

"Just because it's you I'll pick truth" Derrick answered

"Is it true you like Kristin as more then a friend and that's why you invited her here" Josh asked

"Josh you already know the answer to that I told you guys before we got here" Derrick replied nervously

"Just answer the question" Kemp screamed

"Ok, yes" Derrick mumbled

"What was that" Plovert asked even though he knew what he said

"I said yes I like her more then a friend, Ok" Derrick yelled

"Really" Kristin questioned "I like you to Harrington"

"Ok awkward Derrick pick some one already" Josh said

"Josh truth or dare" Derrick said as if he had something planned

"dude since I know you want revenge, truth" Josh said as if he worried

"ok Josh is it true you want to brake up with Alicia for Dylan" Derrick said

"Yeah" Josh said "You already knew that"

"You do" Kristin screeched

"Yeah oh that's right your like best friends with both" Josh stated "You can Dyl just not Leesh I can do that my self"

"Really you don't care at all" Kristin said

"No and Kristin truth or dare" Josh answered

"Dare" Kristin said

"Fine I dare you to make out with Kemp" Josh said

"Hell no dude she will not" Derrick said

"She has to its on a dare" Josh quickly said

"Yeah I think Im gonna have to use a chicken on that one no offence Kemp" Kristin said

"Yeah after derrick confessed his love for you I wouldn't blame you" Kemp said

"You people our no fun" Josh added

After that they played for about an hour then every one left Derrick's house

.

Gregory Estate

September 15

Kristin's Room

9:20

_Bold means text or aim and Goalie man is derrick idk his real one_

**Sexysportsbabe has just signed on**

**Goalieman22: Hey kris wats up**

**Sexysportsbabe: nmu**

**Goalieman22: nm I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime soon**

**Sexysportsbabe: Sure y not**

**Goalieman22: realli **

**Sexysportsbabe: yea y wouldn't I **

**Goalieman22: cause im massies ex**

**Sexysportsbabe: truth I don't like her shes ben a lbr ever since dempseys ben her bf**

**Goalieman22: yeah ur righ speaking of bf's want to be my gf**

**Sexysportsbabe: YES but I gtg school c u school tommorrow**

**_dont worry austin will be introduced in the next chap_**


	4. meet austin

Bocd

Bocd

September 16

Parking Lot

7:30

"Rating time gals" Massie said "Dylan you first"

"Ok Dylan is wearing 7 for all mankind straight-leg jeans with the new theory kensi halter top in tamale and the most ah-dorable Dior jazz shoes ever but you lose points with your hair being in a messy bun. Dylan you get a 9.4"

"Alicia is wearing an Anlo denim mini with a red Ralph Lauren polo and the Versace buckle toe pump and you hair is in a side pony tail, which brings you to a 9.5"

"Kristin is wearing a juicy couture plaid dress with pale green Bettye Muller peep toe flats with a Fendi classic baguette in fuchsia your hair is in swiss miss braids you're a def 9.6

"Which brings us to Kuh-laire, Kuh-laire is wearing a pair of Paige dark washed Skinny Jeans with a scalloped top by juicy couture and a pair of pumas, your score is a 9.2 good job."

"Now for me" Massie finished judging finally

"Massie Block is wearing a pair of last seasons baby phat Bermuda shorts with a paris Hilton gold sequin striped tank top and to top it all off a pair of baby pink marc fisher pumps, Massie you're a 9.7" Kristin lied Massie was really 6 and that would be nice for that outfit.

"Yay now lets walk to Holla Back Girl by Gwen Stefani gals." Massie said in an upbeat voice

.

Bocd

September 16

Mr. Tworty's Class aka Homeroom

8:00

"Children we have a new student with us today" said Mr. Tworty "Her name is

Austin Tinsley and she has moved here all the way from Boston. Austin please stand up and tell us about your self."

All the sudden this beautiful brunette girl walks in the room in head to toe designer clothes.

"Hi my name is Austin Tinsley you as already know I'm 13, from Boston, I play soccer and I run track, and I moved here because my dad moved his company here for some reason." Austin said

The whole time she was speaking all Kristin could think about was that this girl had the potential to be alpha.

"Ms. Tinsley will you please be seated in the back row next to Ms. Gregory please" Mr. Twordy said.

As soon as Austin sat down Kristin introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Kristin Gregory"

"Austin" Austin said with enthusiasm

"Nice to meet you" Kristin said

"You to" Austin replied she could tell this girl was an A-lister here already "By any chance could you help me out today so I don't get lost I'm in all the b1 classes"

"Sure, I am to" Kristin replied

_Text are in bold_

**Kristin: Leesh I found a possible new alpha**

**Alicia: reali**

**Kristin: yep **

**Alicia: good did you see wat Mass was wearin 2day**

**Kristin: jah it was gross I only rated so high cause she wuld of killd me if I didn't\**

**Alicia: teacher is getting curous gtg**

**Kristin: Buh-bye **

"So do you play any sports" Austin asked Kristin

"Actually I'm captain of the girls soccer team here" Kristin replied

"Ohmigod no way I play soccer to" Austin said

"Really what position" Kristin asked with curiosity

"Attacker, you" Austin replied

"Striker, and that's awesome considering our attacker sucks" Kristin said happy that Kori could lose her spot to someone better

"Well I hope I'm better then her" Austin replied

"I hope so" Kristin said with desire for there to be a new attacker

.

Bocd

September 16

Cafeteria

12:oo

"Hey guys this is Austin I told her she could sit with us today" Kristin said

"What you never asked if you could invite someone to sit here" Massie said like she was pissed

"Massie trust me she's cool" Kristen said

"What ever im going to sit by Dempsey" Massie said frustrated

"Sorry that was Massie she's the 'alpha'". Kristin said while putting air quotes around alpha "But these are my friends the Spanish one is Alicia Rivera, The one with the red hair is Dylan Marvil, and last but not least the blonde is Claire Lyons." Kristin said

"Hey" they all said at once

"Hi I have a question what was you so called alpha wearing" Austin said with disgust

"Idk but she was a lot more fashion able before she dated this guy named Dempsey" Claire said

"Yeah he changed her big time" Dylan said and then burped "sorry"

"So who's this Dempsey kid" Austin asked

"He's right over there next to Massie" Kristin said as she pointed to him

"He's really cute" Austin said "Even though his safari style is just plain eww"

"So do you guys have boyfriends?" Austin questioned

"Yeah me and leesh do but there stuck in the tiffany box trailers" Kristin stated

"Kristin you have a boyfriend" Alicia questioned

"OMG I forgot to tell you guys Derrick asked me out yesterday.

"No way and you didn't tell us" Claire said hurt

"Sorry didn't want Massie to know" Kristin said

"Why cant Massie know" Austin asked cluelessly

"Massie and Derrick used to date but then Derrick called her immature and then they broke up" Dylan said

"Oh so she would kill you if you dated him, that's really pathetic" Austin said.

"So Austin what are you doing after school" Alicia asked

"Prolli just unpacking" Austin said boredly

"Why don't we all go to the mall and just not tell Massie" Alicia answered

"Ok sure I have nothing better to do" Austin replied

"Well we have to going we have algebra next" Kristin said while she and Austin got up to go

_**Love it hate tell me plz the q brake up and at least 2 hookups are in the next chap**_


	5. break up and confessions

Ralph Lauren

Ralph Lauren

3:00

"What is this Massie girl's problem?" Austin asked.

"I don't really know, but it all started when she started dating

know what Massie's problem was. She had been so mean to her in the past she

was happy to ditch her.

"She changes just for a boy, that's her first problem. He's cute but he's not worth changing your whole life style over." Austin said. Now she knew the alpha spot was up for grabs, and she would gladly take and succeed at

it.

"She doesn't even notice what changing for guys has done to us. We have

had some of our lowest moments when trying to impress guys." Dylan said.

"Take me for example, I ate like a pig and acted like a guy just to impress

these guys."

"That's still nothing compared to me." Kristen mumbled. "I went goth

for this one guy who I thought liked the Notebook but really only read it so

he would get an A in one class. And just like two weeks ago, I went all surfer

chic and only wore Pacsun and Roxy because this dude, Dune, was a total surfer

and he only likes surfer girls."

"Well, I had to wear a pink Yankees hat because Josh gave it to me."

Alicia added, "Even though I hate sports and pink."

"And I became a total stalker because I found some AIM conversations in

Cam's backpack. It was between him and this girl Nikki he met at camp and it

was all about how much she loved him." Claire said in a sad voice, even

though she was over Cam she missed the gummies.

"Now did Massie even say anything about how it was wrong about what you

guys were doing?" Austin asked with thoughtfulness.

"No," Dylan replied angrily. "She motivated me to do it."

"It was like she knew we were going to make fools of ourselves." Kristen

quickly added in a hurt tone.

"She kicked me out of the PC for my guy." Alicia said quietly. "But

that was only because we were on boy fast and she was mad that I had a

boyfriend, but

if we weren't, she probably would have told me to do anything to make him

like me."

"She never said anything to me really, because she was too busy with Skye

and figuring out what was bothering Derrick." Claire said with a hint of

relief that Massie had said nothing.

"Now shouldn't you guys have a leader or a friend like that?" Austin

asked, she really felt bad for them. 

"And we couldn't date boys or even be friends with them, and that was all

to raise our popularity after Massie broke up Derrick." Alicia said, she was

finally starting to realize that Massie has always been mean to them.

"When she called it off, she started falling for Dempsey." Kristen added

"Wow what an LBR." Austin said, she could already tell that every second

they talked about it, the more they realized how much Massie had tortured

them. "Who do you have in mind for being your new alpha?"

"We don't know, we can't think of anyone." Dylan said. She now knew

that they were definitely going to ditch Massie after all the things she put

them through when she was still normal.

"Yeah and I have already tried twice and failed so I'm happy with being

a

Beta or just a regular member." Alicia said. She knew even with Massie like

this she could never win alpha spot against her.

"I know that I'm not even technically in the Pretty Committee yet, but I

could be the alpha, or at least a better one than Massie?" Austin asked. She

already knew they were going to want her sooner or later, but she might as

well ask now.

"You know what? That's not such a bad idea seeing as how you have only

known us for less than a day, but you already care about us more then Massie

ever did." Claire said. She knew this girl had what it took and even better

she was nice too.

"Yeah you could be a great alpha." Kristen said with hope. "And people

might actually like you because you have a heart not because they fear

you."

"Sure, I will take the job of being alpha, if it's ok with you two."

Austin said, while looking at Dylan and Alicia.

"Perfect!" They both said at the same time.

"Well, there's just one problem. How are we going to tell Massie we're

ditching

her?" Dylan asked nervously.

"You guys can always just IM her." Austin suggested "By the way, what

are

your guys' numbers?"

So they all exchanged numbers and had Dylan's driver pick them up and take

them home

Alicia's point of view

Rivera Estate

September 16th

Alicia's Room9:ooHOLAAGIRL HAS SIGNED ON

Massiekur: LEESH I AM FREAKING OUT

Holaagirl: y

Massiekur: Dyl, Kris, and kuhlaire left the pc

Holaagirl: about that im leaving to

Wow I have never felt better in my whole life.

Massiekur: wat

Holaagirl: mass you just aren't cut out to be alpha

Massiekur: I gtg

I kind of feel bad, but I don't at the same time since she was a dictator

probably even worse then Hitler.

Massiekur has signed off

Hottzy79 has signed on (srry, don't know joshes IM)

Hottzy79:hey leesh we need to talk

Oh no this can only mean one thing: a break up

Holaagirl:yeah

Hottzy79:you know I love u but there is someone else I like more then

youHolaagirl:whoHottzy79: you promise you wont kill her

Oh this should be good.

Holaagirl: I won't

Hottzy79:its Dylan

Holaagirl: OMG really wow now im happy can I tell her plz

Hottzy79:no I had this whole plan with kris set up on how im asking her

out

Holaagirl: well ok I gtg bye

Holaagirl has signed off


End file.
